


Tell Me Everything

by Ofyawning



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: Eiji is sick. It doesn't take long for Ash to find out...





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I binged banana fish last week and haven't been the same yet  
I wrote this in like 20 mins. I did not check it over, there will be mistakes and it Will suck

Crap. Is all Eiji can think when he wakes up. His head is pounding, his stomach is churning, and he feels like puking any second. This isn't good.   
Slowly sitting up, and pealing the covers away, attempting to get out of bed without waking Ash.   
At the moment, Ash's arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, as Ash is pressed against him firmly.   
As cute and comfortable as this is, Eiji is overheating.  
After a few minutes, he slips from his boyfriends grip, and makes his way to the bathroom to look not so... Like death.   
Trudging his way to the kitchen, Eiji allows himself to make breakfast. By make, cereal and milk. While pouring the milk, Eiji feels arms loop around him.   
"Ash? What are you doing up so early?" The smaller, yet older of the two ask. Ash hums in response, obviously too tired to make any real conversation at the moment.   
Handing Ash his bowl, Eiji's eyes close for a moment.   
Well... He thought it was a moment.   
Feeling a finger poking firmly against his cheek, Eiji cracks and eye open. "What are you? A horse?" Ash teases, walking Eiji to the couch. Worry is obvious in his expression. "Eh? You must be losing your muscle, felt just like a pillow." Eiji waves his hand, trying to brush off Ash's worry.   
Fake gasping, the younger boy puts a hand on his chest, backing up. "You don't even have any muscle to begin with, you noodle!"   
Pursing his lips, Eiji playfully glares at him. "Go eat your breakfast!" Ash pouts, but still does what he's told.   
"Aren't you going to eat?" The blonde asks, cocking an eyebrow.   
"Ah. I already ate."  
"Then why isn't there any dishes in the sink?"  
"...I cleaned it already?"

Ash looks at him with a blank look, and shakes his head before walking over to Eiji, and placing a hand on his forehead. "Holy shit. You're burning up."  
Eiji sighs, knowing Ash won't let this go.   
"C'mon, Birdie."  
"No."   
Ash grumbles, before grabbing Eiji by the waist, and lifting him up bridal style.   
"A-ash?!" Face becoming bright red, as he was carried to their bedroom and put down under the covers. "Ash!-" a finger was instantly put to his lips. "Hey, it's okay." The blonde smiles down at him, before sitting down in the chair next to their shared bed.   
"Why didn't you just tell me you were sick? It isn't like I'm an idiot. I think I can tell when somebody is sick. Especially when they look like shit."  
Eiji shrugs, making grabby hands for Ash.   
Snorting, the younger boy moved next to the Japanese boy. "I swear, sometimes I think you're younger than me."   
Eiji instantly moves over to Ash, cheek resting on his shoulder. Shivering, and rolling the covers more over him.   
Ash, notices almost instantly, and wraps his arms around his smaller boyfriend. How childish this grown man is. Yet, so lovable at the same time.   
Looking down at the older boy, with hearts basically in his eyes. Never has the blonde felt loved like this by anybody. Never has anybody done things for him, and didn't ask for anything in return.   
Eiji never wanted to bother anybody. He kept everything to himself. For Ash. That's the one thing Ash doesn't like. He wants Eiji to tell him when this bother him. Ash would do anything for his small boyfriend. Even killing people. He's done it multiple times. Sure, some deaths pained him more than he could even think. Yet, he doesn't regret any of them. Sure, he wants them alive, but, he'd rather have Eiji safe, wrapped up in his arms and protected.   
Ash will protect Eiji with everything he has. He doesn't want Eiji to go down the murder road as he did. No blood will be on the Japanese boy's hands.  
Leaning down, the blonde kisses the black haired males lips, causing a whine.   
"Ashhhhh! You're going to get sick!"  
Smirking, Ash kisses him again. "Good, then you can take care of me."  
"Not if we are both sick."  
Ash purses his lips.   
"I'll get Max to, then."  
Eiji sighs, shaking his head. "Sometimes you're too much." He jokes, sniffing, and rubbing his nose with his pointer finger. Ash cringes at that, yet hugs him closer.   
"You better get well soon," Ash starts, kissing his neck. "You're too cute to resist."  
Those words instantly create a dark blush on Eiji's cheeks. "A-ash! Don't say things like that..."   
Yeah. Ash thinks, smiling. Eiji will be okay.


End file.
